The problem of releasing a strap for a parachute canopy readily and conveniently and also holding it in position and preventing premature release with possible fatal consequences to the user, continues to be a problem despite numerous devices which have been constructed for this purpose when used with a parachute. The shock attending initial opening of the parachute is one of the contributing problems. Other factors which can cause premature opening and consequent disaster are striking of the release device against other objects and inadvertent release of the mechanism by the operator. A typical item in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,314 for Shock Load Resistant Canopy Release by one of the present inventors.
Despite the number of devices which have been constructed for this purpose there is still need for a device which would provide complete safety against premature release from whatever cause, and at the same time be simple enough to be readily operated by the user when the time is proper.